darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petrification
Petrification is a negative status effect in Dark Souls II. Effect When the petrification meter is filled, the player will be turned to stone and instantly die. It is essentially the same as Curse in Dark Souls, as well as the variant in Dark Souls III. Petrification works differently than other status effects as it does not damage a player's health directly. However, unlike a normal death, Petrification will reduce the player's health bar by three times the amount upon reviving at the previous bonfire, making it significantly more of a hindrance than standard death as it will almost virtually require the player to consume a Human Effigy or equip the Ring of Binding. Much like Curse, there is no way for players to deal Petrification as a status effect to enemies or other players, just like it is impossible to infuse a shield or weapon to increase its Petrification effect. Players turned to stone can be seen in stone form, much like bloodstains, in other players' worlds. Petrify Resist and Immunity Petrification depends entirely on both the player's innate Petrify Resist, which is boosted by Vigor and Adaptability, and armor or rings that the player has equipped. There are also temporary ways to increase Petrify Resistance. When a player reaches about 900 Petrify Resistance, they become completely immune to Petrification. Boosting Petrify Resist The following Armor and Rings will increase Petrify Resist when equipped: *Ash Knuckle Ring - +400 Petrification Resistance. *Ring of Soul Protection - Equipping this will completely negate death by petrification, at the cost of the ring breaking. *Ring of Resistance - +120 all Status Effect Resistances. *Dingy Set - All pieces have very high resistance, but the Hood and Cuffs are not the best. The Robe and Skirt have the highest value of Petrification Resistance and all pieces already come upgraded at +5. *Engraved Gauntlets - Possesses the highest Petrification Resistance out of all Hand armors. *Warlock Mask - Possesses the highest Petrification Resistance out of all Head armors. Below is a list of ways to temporarily increase a player's Petrify Resistance: *Perseverance - Boosts all status effect resistances by a certain percentage of the player's overall resistances (15% Poison and Bleed, 30% Curse and Petrification). *Triclops Snake Troches - Raises Petrify Resist by 200 points for roughly 60 seconds. Below is a list of shields that will significantly reduce Petrification build-up from physical attacks: *Sunlight Parma *Slumbering Dragon Shield *Watchdragon Parma *Stone Parma *Bone Shield *Pate's Shield *Drakekeeper's Shield *Old Knight Greatshield *Rebel's Greatshield *Orma's Greatshield *Reeve's Greatshield *Drakekeeper's Greatshield *Havel's Greatshield Testing has revealed that as long as players have about 100 Pet. Res. (with or without armor) and at least a 75% Petrify Resist shield, then the player should be immune to all petrification build-up being inflicted. Sources Petrification can be inflicted on the player by few enemies: *Basilisks *Kobolds in Aldia's Keep *Corpse Rats Gallery Petrification Group.png|Victims of the Baslilisk Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Mechanics Category:Dark Souls II: Status Effects